Site Update March 7th 2013
This is site bugs fixes and updates page that was post on March 7th, 2013. News 'General' *The Forum Sidebar A sidebar has been added to Forum pages! On the main forum page, the sidebar displays recently popular threads, and on specific forum pages, the sidebar collects and displays recently popular forum threads from that forum. On individual threads, the sidebar includes Share buttons, so you can easily share a Forum thread that interests you. In addition, it includes a button that lets the creator of a thread close that thread on their own, which has been a frequently requested feature. *In an effort to consolidate features, the Shoutbox has been removed from the Chat page after over ten years on deviantART. Bugs fixes 'General' *The "Give" modal on Profile pages was sometimes cut off at the bottom *Some special characters would break the Help Desk contact form. *Clicking on drop down menus on a Profile page and then clicking on a deviation on that Profile would still show the opened menu on the deviation page. *Deviation pages would not display if opened in a new tab from the Daily Deviations page. *Some thumbnails in the deviantART Shop were missing category info display. *The Poll widget would get stuck in edit mode if editing was canceled. *dAmn was not working for Windows 8 and IE 10 users. *The link to the My Correspondence page was misplaced in the menu on the mobile site. *Navigating from one deviation to another using the arrow keys would scroll the screen in addition to navigating to another deviation. *The button on deviation pages to see comments left when it was in Sta.sh was broken. *When previewing the Commissions widget, you could not rearrange the list order. *The Photoshop Actions sub-category in the Resources & Stock Images gallery did not allow .ATN files. *In the Message Center, there were issues browsing through deviations when starting on a single item and moving to deviations in a stack. *Character countdown displays used in some text entry fields around the site were broken. *The +Watch button disappeared from the Artists view for More Like This results. *When browsing deviations from the Message Center, the "Remove from messages" button would carry over to an unrelated deviation if it was opened in a new tab. *The Sta.sh API's update call would erroneously require a file upload. *When purchasing a Print, the finish would be incorrectly labeled as Glossy by default, even though the default option is Lustre. Sta.sh / Submit *Uploading items were incorrectly labeled as "processing". *When submitting a Journal to a Group and "My Journal", the Message Center notification would only show up for the Group. *A "Deviations that are exclusively submitted to groups don't allow prints" alert would appear under certain conditions when publishing journals. *The "You have selected" section of the category selector would appear as empty when nothing was selected, instead of being hidden. *The download button on deviation pages briefly went missing. *Errors in the submission form no longer display as browser alerts and are now more user-friendly. Sta.sh Writer *Writer documents would briefly display at max width in Sta.sh. *Embedding a deleted deviation would make the embed disappear. It now shows a placeholder if the deviation is deleted. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013